


tea party

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [38]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Tea Parties, kid!primsy coldbottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Prompt: Manta ray Jack And Morris playing tea party with Primsy?
Relationships: Manta Ray Jack & Primsy Coldbottle
Series: dimension 20 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	tea party

The Coldbottles are visiting House Cheddar, and Jack has been chosen to guard over the young Primsy. 

Normally, this involves standing at the docks to greet them, and standing alongside the young lass’ minder, and standing at the door of her nursey. Rather a lot of standing, more standing than Jack prefers, but it’s the young Coldbottle, and he can’t very well _refuse_. He’s a man-at-arms! So he spends the week, or maybe two, standing guard, tipping his hat at the servants who pass him by, and it’s another part of his job.

This visit however, finds Jack sitting at a small cheese-wood table in the corner of the young Primsy’s room, with a the girl herself, a disgruntled Sir Brie and a delighted Annabelle Cheddar.

Primsy is the one to pour their milk tea, the china the finest the kitchen would give a toddler age girl, which is to say it’s the expendable set, and Annabelle is seated as prim as he’s ever seen her- she’d go to the moon and back for her little cousin, and it warms Jack’s heart to see it- and of course good sir Morris, still in his armor- which Primsy had only permitted with a dissatisfied frown, because according to her armor wasn’t proper at the tea table, and that was apparently according to her fine mother, and even sir Morris looked close to giving up before Annabelle, hiding a grin, had informed Primsy Morris needed his armor to protect them, and so Primsy had frowned but allowed it-

Jack, for one, is glad for the change of pace, and glad for a table that doesn’t make him feel like young nib of cheese again, honestly, Morris gets at him for jumping onto table tops but what else is Jack supposed to do, sit on a cushion like a _bairn_ \- and while he tends to drink his milk tea with a heavy side of _extra-lawfully acquired_ Ceresian whiskey, he doesn’t mind it plain. 

He’s not one for court manners, generally, but he puts on his best for the young miss, and when he stumbles over his words he sends a swashbuckling wink at the young Primsy, and she giggles long enough that her high-pitched reprimand loses most of it’s seriousness.


End file.
